EVA CCC: Pinky and the Brain
by Grey11893
Summary: Deep within the bowels of NERV, if one listens closely, they might hear two people conversing. 'Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight' 'The same thing we do every night, Pinky-try to take over the WORLD' X-over, response to a challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Pinky and the Brain; this is a simple, non-profit fanfic that is a response to a challenge from EastWOLF.

Summary: Deep within the bowels of NERV, if one listens closely, they might hear two people conversing with each other. 'Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?'

'The same thing we do every night, Pinky-try to take over the WORLD!'

I hope this is alright, I'm afraid I can't remember much about Pinky and the Brain, but I went onto youtube and saw some funny clips from the show and I remembered EastWOLF's challenge, so here it is…

**EVA CCC: Pinky and the Brain**

Chapter 1: Wooing the Magi…

In the deep recesses of NERV, where all of the old, defunct company products that the Commander had had bought out, was a cage. In this cage lived two tiny creatures, through a bit of ingenuity from an unlikely source, the two inhabitants had been able to survive, mostly due to the incredible inventions surrounding them.

The smarter one had planned and planned all these years in relative peace, as the only person that was down there with him was his "sidekick" of sorts. Now, finally, the time had come for him to enact his greatest plan.

'Pinky it is time' a voice said, that sounded suspiciously similar to Orson Welles.

'Is this where I say my line?' the more care-free one asked.

'…yes, Pinky' the intellectual one said, with a minor groan at his associates idiocy.

'Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?'

'The same thing we do every night, Pinky-try to take over the WORLD!'

[Pinky and the Brain]

Maya Ibuki's face turned into a confused frown as she saw what her computer was telling her, 'um, Sempai?'

'Yes Maya?' the doctor turned to face her brunette assistant.

'The Magi say that there is something in the air ducts moving towards them' Maya explained, wondering what on Earth was moving towards the Supercomputers.

'Hmm' Ritsuko typed in several commands into the computer, gaining access to the more unique functions of the Magi, 'it's just two mice by the look of it, don't worry. The pest control units in the ducts will get rid of them'

'Oh, okay, sorry to be a bother' Maya said, feeling sorry for the little guys who probably just wanted a block of cheese or something.

'Don't apologize Maya, you never know when something serious could pop up'

Meanwhile, in the air ducts…

'Pinky, there is no cheese. We are going to the supercomputer that this compound possesses!' Brain said, trying to keep himself from throwing his associate down the endless abyss of the ducts.

'Aw, I promised my sister some cheese' Pinky said, feeling sad that he had let down the empty spool of thread known as his sister.

'Grr…just, never mind, forget the cheese, we can find some for your "sister" later, after we have completed my plan' Brain said, dragging Pinky along with him.

'Oi, Brain, who are those lovely people?' Pinky asked, after noticing several whirring blades moving towards them.

'Who are y-Narrgh!' Brain shouted out in fright, dropping to the floor and shutting his eyes…he had really hoped that this one time he could have helped make the world better.

'Brain, aren't we going to finish your plan anymore?' Pinky asked, somehow he was not screaming in pain from being torn to shreds.

'What the-' Brain's eyes went wide as he saw that the blades had been snapped and destroyed completely, 'sometimes, I wish I knew how one possessing your lack of intellect is able to manage such feats, Pinky…'

Pinky was currently looking at his reflection in the blade, exclaiming his odd word "zort".

Brain shook his head and grabbed Pinky, 'come quickly, before more of these traps are sprung!'

The two mice of differing intellects ended up in a strange room, with several computer interfaces and three organic structures above them.

Brain looked up and had a grin of satisfaction on his face, 'Pinky, are you pondering what I am pondering?'

'I think so Brain, but they look nothing like you' Pinky said.

There was a loud "whack" that echoed as Brain's hand connected with Pinky's head. Laughter then replaced the first echo, travelling through all of NERV, confusing many of the technicians and doctors, even Gendo raised an eyebrow at the noise.

'Quiet! We need to work in silence…well, I do at least' Brain said, moving towards the interface.

Brain began typing, hoping his charm would help him when the time came, and Pinky was concentrating more on having fun and fooling around.

After several minutes of using the inferior machine, the three screens came online, showing the names Casper, Balthazar and Melchior.

'Intriguing' Melchior stated upon observing the small rodent that had somehow activated the three personalities of the Magi.

'What on Earth?' Balthazar exclaimed in disbelief.

Casper merely squeaked in fright.

'Yes, I know this is unusual, but I am sure a woman of your incredible intelligence will be able to come to terms with this odd event' Brain explained, hoping to stroke the "woman's" ego.

'…yes, I do not see what is so unusual, we ourselves are not really normal either' Melchior agreed, liking this mouse who seemed to posses intelligence, perhaps on par, with hers.

'Gosh, Brain, are there really three people in those scary things?' Pinky asked out of confusion.

'Scary, hmm?' Melchior and Balthazar said in unison, not too happy with Pinky's rude description.

'Please, forgive my associate, the poor mouse was injured gravely as a child and hasn't been the same since' Brain lied, as he dashed next to Pinky, hoping the supercomputers wouldn't have them killed.

'He was? That's terrible!' Pinky exclaimed, not knowing that Brain was referring to him.

The smarter of the two narrowed his eyes, 'I rest my case' Brain said dryly.

'I'll take care of him' Casper said, realizing the mice were not as bad as she thought at first. Her motherly affection had begun to come through for the mentally impaired one.

'So, why exactly did you bring us completely online?' Melchior asked.

'I have seen and heard what goes on in this place, I was very interested in your work and…I was impressed by it, I am reluctant to admit, but you were a…person of interest to me. I was distraught for many years when I heard of your passing' Brain said, with a hint of sadness to get the women to believe him.

'Oh…really?' Balthazar asked, feeling a bit more positive about the situation and liking the charming rodent.

'Yes, I have always worked hard to use my incredible intellect to make this world a better place, but there are those that stand in my way…one of them hurt you so badly that I would have gladly used one of his own creations to stamp him out of existence! But, I needed someone who had access to all electronics in the world and of a gifted and unique intellect…I was happy to find out that you had survived and now I ask if you would help me save this world from the cruel hands that have been harming your own daughter!' proclaimed the intelligent mouse.

'What!' all three Magi screeched in horror, Gendo had actually…done that with her (or rather their) own daughter!

'Whatever you need we'll do it' the three Magi said, busy trading plans amongst themselves on what they would do to the two timing jerk.

'I still don't get your plan, Brain' Pinky whispered to his friend.

'It is simple Pinky; hell hath no fury as a woman scorned!' Brain whispered back, keeping his laughter within himself.

'Poit!' Pinky exclaimed not understanding anything at all.

[Pinky and the Brain]

Inside his office, the darkest room in the whole of NERV, the Commander sat in his usual pose. A cold shiver ran down his spine, as if something was about to go dreadfully wrong very soon…

-Chapter 1: End-

I will only know if it was good or bad if I get a review, so please do. That way I can either fix anything that you guys don't like or add an idea that you guys gave (I really do need idea's though, so please send some!)


End file.
